


The Moose Pyjamas

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutefic, F/M, Sam's Birthday., cas actually laughs too, cuteness emplied, laughing, new pyjamas, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Dean hands him a present, Sam is hesitant to open it, thinking it's something stupid, and sure enough he is right, meanwhile Dean can't help but laugh his head off.





	The Moose Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> The pyjamas used for reference can be found here: https://www.cafepress.co.uk/+moose+pajamas

Sam wakes up as usual in a bed in some crummy hotel room. Nothing out of the ordinary. He sits up, Dean is still asleep on the bed beside him and there was no sign of Cas, even though he had been at the hotel with him and Dean last night. Today was what he could possibly call the worst day of his life, it was his birthday. He prayed silently that no one would remember it was his birthday, no one had so far, and he hoped it stayed that way. But unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. 

Later that morning, after Dean had finally woke up, he stumbled to Sam's side at the laptop where he was researching some cases around Maddison County. 

"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." he murmurs. 

"Sam. Dean." Cas's husky voice greets them. 

"Happy Birthday Sammy boy." Dean grins. 

"Oh happy birthday Sam." Cas said, roughly. 

"Thanks guys." Sam said a little disappointed that they remembered his birthday. 

"Hey Sammy, I got you a little something." Dean said, quickly darting to his duffle bag in the corner of the room.  

He pulls out a rectangular shaped object covered in what seemed to be blue wrapping paper. Dean is like a little boy again as he rushes to bring his brothers present over to him. Dean stands there eagerly as he hands over the wrapped package, Sam takes it in his hands, and holds it for a few moments, hesitant to open it. Sam mumbles some prayer indiscreetly and then slowly peels the wrapping paper away from the present, and is suddenly shocked when he see's what's in the wrapping. He pulls the offending object and holds it in the air. The present that Dean had got him, was a black pair of moose pyjamas, a black shirt with ducks and a moose on it, and plaid black trousers. Sam grimaced at them. He didn't quite approve of the nickname that that demon Crowley gave him and Dean loved to pay him out over it. 

"Dean, what is this?" Sam said a bit annoyed. 

Dean just couldn't help but laugh, and Cas eventually laughed too and Sam stands up, holding the offending pyjamas in his grip. He just stood there and grimaced at Dean, then Cas. Sam notices Dean is still laughing, now doubled over clutching his stomach as the laughter obviously caused him some pain. Sam ditched the pyjamas at him, Dean trying to catch them but losing his balance and landing on the bed flat on his back but continues laughing at Sam's reaction to the pyjamas. Cas is standing the corner watching his boys be silly. He can't help but laugh at Dean's childish behaviour and Sam's overreaction to Dean's prank. 

Sam goes to the fridge and gets a beer. "You know something guys?" he said, "you guys are douche bags!" he spat before resuming his spot at his computer. 

"We know." both Cas and Dean say together before doubling over once again into fits of laughter and coughs. 

"Idiots..." Sam mutters. 

 

The End :) 

 


End file.
